Kagome's Father and Past Reveled
by Kikyohater220
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in Kagome's past and of her father? Kagome's past is darker than one would think. Her father is under Naraku and has weird powers. What is he! Then a man comes from her past that's supposed to be died and teamed up with Naraku tr
1. It’s Just The Beginning

I know. My angel is not complete and yet I go and make a new story that is not finish…yet. But I have been thinking of this story of soooo long.

Well you can't blame me! I want to know about Kagome's father! So I made up my own. Yeah me! But this is like a Naruto cross-over thing. Not really characters but the back ground of it.

I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Kagome's father (doesn't that mean I own Kagome and Sota Mmmm… oh well) and 'the man'. You'll know.

Rated T for Inuyasha's mouth well everyone's mouth. Blood, gore. Blah, Blah, Blah I think you get it.

**Summary: Ever wonder what happened in Kagome's past and of her father? Kagome's past is darker than one would think. Her father is under Naraku and has weird powers. What is he?! Then a man comes from her past that's supposed to be died and teamed up with Naraku trying to get her! What happen 11 years ago!**

**Chapter 1 It's Just The Beginning**

"_No…" whispered a 7 year old child. She watched in horror as the man (an: there you go) thrust his hand and arm in her father's chest. (an: like with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha)_

"_No!!" screamed the little girl. The scream echoed as the same little girl fell into darkness. The last thing she saw was the man's glowing blue eyes then nothing._

* * *

Kagome shot up from her sleeping bag panting and drenched in sweat. She looked around their camp that they put up for the night. Even though they had gotten all but a few shards Kagome still comes to this era though she turned 18 a little while ago. 

'_A dream…No more like a memory.'_ thought Kagome. Kagome then put her knees towards her chest and buried her face in her hands; recalling that horrid day with her father so long ago.

"Hey…" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha sitting next to her. He looked so hot with the remaining fire light that gave Inuyasha a glowing look.

"Huh…Inuyasha? I didn't wake you up, did I? Sorry." said Kagome tahing her eyes off of Inuyasha.

"Keh! I saw when you shot up from you're bag thingy and I wanted to know what was up." Inuyasha told Kagome. "So, did you have a bad dream or what?"

Kagome's eyes softened as she continued to look at Inuyasha. She knew Inuyasha was worried though he would never admit it not even to himself.

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm ok now." said Kagome though she gave a fake smile. _'Hardly, I haven't dreamt that day in years. Why now? Something is going to happen I know it.'_

Inuyasha saw the fakeness in Kagome's smile that must mean the dream scared her more then she's letting on.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Inuyasha putting one of his hands on her shoulder.

"You were worried about me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped back at Kagome but he kept his hand on her should though. "I'm just curious what the dream was, that got you so spooked."

Kagome sighed. If she knew Inuyasha, he will stay on her 'til she told him about her dream if it was the last thing he'll do.

"Fine…" Kagome gave in.

'_Yes!'_ Inuyasha screamed in thought of his small victory.

"I had a dream of the day of my father's death. So please, leave it at that." said Kagome with a cold as ice attune in her last sentence.

Inuyasha nodded knowing Kagome will talk more when she's ready even though he was even more curious then before he could tell it wasn't the time to push it. But for now Inuyasha was content that she gave him even that.

"Ok, Kagome. Go back to sleep." said Inuyasha jumping back into the tree that he slept in before all of this, right behind Kagome.

Kagome nodded. She just hoped for a better day tomorrow. Unknown to Kagome tonight was just the beginning.

The others well they were all still a sleep through the whole thing.

* * *

Some where else... 

An eerie castle looms with deadly purple miasma. Two figures could be seen in the lord's room. One with black wavey hair with red eyes, he was sitting down closer towards a window. The other one was walking back and forth near the door with his shoulder lenght light blue hair and dark blue eyes that darted here to there franticly with a navy sword tatto like shape over the right eye. (an: what is with blue with this guy)

"Where is she?" said the man.

"Patience." said a deep voice.

"Patience! I have been training and hiding for 11 years. I have no patience left. I want that bitch Naraku! I want Kagome!" screamed the man.(an:hint on how long it's been for these people)

"Calm yourself, Tokna. 'We' will get Kagome soon enough." said Naraku. _'I will get you for what you have done to me in the past, wench.'_

"Fine. So how's our little prisoner? I still don't get why you brought him back!" said Tokna.

"Well Tokna this is my why for Kagome to suffer. By having the one person she adores most…killing her. Kukuku." Naraku said starting to laugh. (an: stupid laugh)

"Yeah, Yeah. Right." said Tokna.

* * *

In the Dugan... 

A figure with dark ebony hair and just a few inches taller than Inuyasha could be seen as he tried to break the bars of his cell. He didn't know where he was or how he got there but he remembered dieing seeing his little babygirl (an: it's one word in this story. A nick name) and then darkness.

Now his here but he doesn't know where here is really, only that man, named Naraku and _him_. He had to get out and find his little babygirl but sadly that Naraku fellow put some pink shard thingy in his neck and now it seems that he can't rely on his ninja strength. (an: this is where the Naruto cross-over thing comes to place.) But he had to get out some, how some way.

'_Kagome…'_

* * *

What's going to happen! Who are those men? What is their relation to Kagome? And what on earth happened so long ago in Kagome's past? 

Well you guys won't find out if you don't review. Haha No really! R&R please.

Kikoyhater220 out

Ps. sry kik haters


	2. Tokna and Father

Hey here's chapter 2. And people I need reviews. No reviews no more chapters

Rated T for teen stuff.

I don't own Inuyasha but I own Kagome's father and Tokna.

**Chapter 2 Tokna and Father**

* * *

Morning came quickly for the gang. A bright summer's day had greeted Kagome the moment she opened her eyes. Her eyes quickly shut tight, blocking out the intense golden hue of the morning sun that glared down on the group. It was sure to be a glorious day, one with many surprises in store for the woman that could time travel.

Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome like he knows something is wrong. Everyone but Kagome knew why he was doing that. She just hopes he will leave the damn dream alone. Kagome didn't want to talk about it anymore though Inuyasha could see that she was still troubled by the memory.

When everything was packed and ready to go Kagome started to make their breakfast; Raman…again while Sango with Kirara on her shoulder and Miroku with Shippo tagging along on his shoulder went to look for a stream.

They found a stream not far from their camp and began filling their water jag things. They began talking about Kagome's strange behavior.

"Miroku, I'm worried about Kagome." Sango voiced her worry for her sister and Kirara meowed in her agreement.

Miroku nodded. "Yes. It seems that Kagome as something on her mind." Miroku agreed.

"Do you think I should talk to her." said Sango pulling up her full water jag thingy. Miroku shook his head.

"No, let Inuyasha handle this one." said Miroku pulling his now full jag thingy. They began to walk back to camp.

"Well Inuyasha has been staring a lot at Kagome since this morning." Shippo said wisely on Miroku's shoulder.

Sango nodded her head. "Yes I noticed that too. I'm guessing that whatever happened to Kagome happened at night when we were all a sleep."

"Well Inuyasha is a very light sleeper." Shippo said. "If it did happen at night he had been there to help."

"Yes I think your right Shippo." said Miroku while Shippo giggled when he got 'you're right Shippo' from Miroku.

* * *

Back At camp after everyone left… 

When Sango and Miroku with Shippo left the campsite Inuyasha thought it would be best to continue their talk while everyone is away. With that in thought Inuyasha dropped down to where Kagome was sitting. Kagome was studying with her 'skool' books but you could tell from her unfocused eyes that she was just staring at the same page she started awhile ago.

* * *

"_No please stop! That hurts!" screamed a little girl. The girl screamed as the man began to hit her more and harder._

"_It's ok Kagome just be a good girl and the pain will stop." said Tokna as he hit her in the head that sent her to pass out. _

* * *

"Hey…" a voice interrupted her mini flash back. Kagome snapped out of it. 

Seeing that Inuyasha was next to her now Kagome put the book down and turned her head towards Inuyasha knowing what this was all about.

"Inuyasha I know what this is about. I'm fine really." Kagome tried to convince him that she was ok. The keyword is she 'tried'.

"No Kagome you're not ok. I can see it…even the others can see it. So can you tell me what happened in the dream of your father's death? Please…" Inuyasha pleaded with Kagome. (an: wow!)

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Inuyasha never says 'please' to anyone unless he really wants something or it's because he cares. Inuyasha only does it mostly to Kagome though. Kagome sighed.

"Well its starts with my father being a…" Kagome never got to finish her sentence. The earth underneath their feet starts to shake violently like an earthquake.

"What…is…this?" Inuyasha asked. He started to get up on to he's feet but he was having difficulties balancing.

"A…earthquake?" Kagome guessed. She tried to get on her feet too but with the ground shaking like it is Kagome fell on her ass.

"Kagome...Inuyasha!" screamed Sango. As she and Miroku tried to stay balance on their feet. Shippo was lucky; he stayed on Miroku's shoulder and didn't have to do this. But they had enough!

"Kirara!" Sango commanded to her two-tail partner. Kirara nodded with a meow and fire appeared and disappeared as Kirara transformed into her larger form. Everyone hopped abroad. (an: go Kirara! Show them how strong you are!)

"Kagome, what's happening?" Shippo screamed.

"I don't know." Kagome explain.

"Look! Over there!" yelled Miroku. Miroku pointed his staff to a nearby village getting destroyed by hundreds of demons.

"Kirara!" yelled Sango. With a roar Kirara was flying towards the village. As they neared the village the gang started to attack when Miroku was about to use the Wind Tunnel he saw the poisons insects.

"Look poisons insects! Naraku must be behind this!" Miroku informed them clutching his curse hand. "I can't use the Wind Tunnel."

One by one the demons fell and the shaking of the earth stopped. Once they were done the regrouped to look at the damage the demons had made. Kagome and Shippo were near a broken down hut while the other searched for survivors and to bury the dead. They had stayed behind with the others saying they don't want Shippo to look at the bodies, that he was too young. So Kagome volunteered to watch him. Personally Kagome didn't want to look at the bodies either. While they were looking a shadow appeared behind Kagome who had Shippo in her arms.

"Kagome…" said the shadow.

Kagome froze in place. She knew that voice! But it couldn't be. He was dead! Slowly Kagome turned around to meet with the some person she feared most. Tokna…

"Tokna…" Kagome whispered. Her hold on Shippo tightened.

Kagome stared at him with fear in her eyes. He looked the same as he did when she last saw him 11 years ago.

"What's the matter Kagome? Aren't you happy to see me?" Tokna said with a smirk on his face.

Kagome shook her head slowly and started to take steps back. That made Tokna step forward towards Kagome.

"Y-you're s-supposed t-t-to b-be-e d-die." Kagome stuttered.

"You're right. But next time make sure I am before you leave. Once you left I transported myself to this era and I must say its way better then our time." Tokna explained. "Now you are coming with me." Tokna stepped forward to get a hold on Kagome.

"No!" Kagome yelled _'Not again! No! Not again!'_ "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed for him then turned around to run but Tokna had already caught her, in doing so Shippo fell out of Kagome's hold. Then Tokna and Kagome started to fly away.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed out to her.

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed back with her arm and hand taunt out to reach Shippo or anything to help her. There was nothing and flew out of reach of anything and they flew away to an unknown location.

* * *

Down to earth with Shippo, he was on his hands and knees crying long and hard whispering Kagome's name over and over again. 

"Shippo!" A voice behind him yelled out. Shippo got off the ground and turned to Inuyasha and the others. They had heard Kagome scream and came to help.

"Inuyasha…" Shippo whispered. Inuyasha kneeled down next to Shippo.

"Shippo, where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"She…got…kidnapped…by this…guy." Shippo said through his cries.

"What! Who…what did he look like? What happened?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"He…He had b-blue h-hair and…and dark blue e-eyes with a-a n-navy blue s-sword mark on…on his r-right eye." Shippo sobbed.

"Shippo calm down and then tell us what happened." Sango reasoned with the little kid. Shippo nodded and started to take deep breaths.

"Ok. While you guy were searching for survivors and to bury the dead that guy came from behind us. He knew Kagome; he called her by her name. When Kagome heard him she froze and stuttered." Shippo take a deep breath so he could continue. "She was really scared and she acted like she knew him. She said 'he is supposed to be dead.' Oh Inuyasha I have never seen Kagome so scared before!"

'_Kagome what's happening to you' _thought Inuyasha. First the dream of her father's death now this; getting kidnapped.

* * *

At Naraku's Castle… 

Back at the evil castle was where Tokna dropped off Kagome.

"Kagome…" said Naraku. "Welcome to my castle."

"Naraku…" Kagome said with venom in her voice.

"Naraku can I have her now?" Tokna asked with lust in his eyes.

"No, take Kagome to the cells (sp?) to meet our prisoner." Naraku told him.

"Fine…" said Tokna then took to Kagome to the cells. "Get in there!"

"Ah!" Kagome moaned as she landed roughly on the ground. Tokna looked at Kagome one more time then walked away.

Kagome looked around; she saw chains and cuffs. What she saw next made her almost faint. There was another person in here with her but she couldn't see how the person was in the shadows.

"Hm…hello?" Kagome said nervously. The figure turned to Kagome and the person gasped.

"Baby…girl?" The person asked. In turn it was Kagome's turn to gasp. No one called her that but her…father.

The figure stepped into the light and Kagome started to cry. Either this is some sick joke or he's real. That is when Kagome saw the jewel shard in his neck. This really could be him.

"Daddy…" Then Kagome only saw darkness as she faints.

* * *

Hello Well that's chapter 2 for yea. No R&R no chapters. so Review and I want to know how I'm doing. Ja 


	3. HE'S YOUR WHAT!

Yo here's another chapter! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 3 HE'S YOUR WHAT!**

* * *

"Shippo are you sure that they went this way?" Inuyasha asked running towards the North. Shippo nodded.

"Yea, I'm sure. That went this way before they went out of site." Shippo confirmed on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Shippo are you sure Kagome knew this man?" Sango asked on top of Kirara.

"Yeah, Kagome looked really scared of him. I'm positive Kagome knew him." explained Shippo. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

'_Kagome who is this man, why are you so scared of him?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

The cells… 

'_Why am I? Why does my head hurt? I could have sworn I saw my…' _Kagome gasped and shot up. Two hands grasped Kagome's shoulders and gently forced Kagome back to lay down again.

"Whoa, hold it! Calm down, Kagome." said a man. Kagome looked up to see the man that Kagome thought she would never see again…her father. He had Kagome's ebony hair, his hair was short and spiking, nice tanned skin, tall, and had warm honey brown eyes.

"Daddy…" Kagome whispered. Kagome's father, Musica nodded. "Oh daddy…" Kagome hugged her father harder then she that.

"Kagome…can't…breathe…" Musica gasped out.

"Oh!" Kagome let go of him. Her father started to cough from not having air in his lungs. Musica started to breathe deeply to get air then he smiled.

"Babygirl it's so good to see you again." he said. Kagome smiled back.

"Yes, it's the same here but how do I know it's you." Kagome told him. Musica looked hurt. "I mean we are in Naraku's castle and he uses trickery. I don't want to get trick into something and hurt my friends that are coming to save me." Kagome further explained.

Musica smiled again. "Yup. That's my girl as smart as ever. So how can you tell it's me and not some dummy?" Kagome started to cough and was looking at the ceiling of the cell. "What?" Kagome then giggled. "Kagome I'm not a dummy!"

Kagome started to laugh. "Sorry I couldn't help it. You've done so pretty stupid stuff in the past." Musica smiled at the thought and started to laugh too. "Ok here is the question that will let me believe that you are what you say you are. When mom was pregnant did she have a boy or a girl?"

Musica looked sad. "I don't know. I died before I could see the child that your mother was carrying." Kagome looked towards her father with sorrow in her eyes.

"Yes. You're my father and the child was a boy, his name is Sota." Kagome told her father.

"Thanks for telling me Kagome. What does he look like?" Musica asked his daughter.

"Well he looks a lot like mom but has your childish nature." Kagome giggle.

"Kagome I have to ask where are we?" asked Musica.

"This father is the feudal era back were demons lived among humans." Kagome told him.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"You know the hidden well on the shrine"-Musica nodded-"that is how I am able to come here. Now you tell me how you got here. I thought you died,"

"The first thing I remember was waking up in puke green liquid and there was this man with blood red eyes. He got my cloths that I had on the day of my death. Then I got put in one of these cells for around two days now. You said a guy named Naraku, who is he?" Kagome sighed.

"Naraku is the man with the red eyes and is an evil man that destroyed many lives including the lives of my friends and he desires the Shikon (I don't know if I spelled that right) jewel shards. The shikon jewel shards are shards from the Shikon jewel that I shattered. It gives terrible powers to both humans and demons that wield it. It's my duty to protect it and put it back together. It mustn't fall into evils' hands." Kagome explained. Musica nodded.

"Dad…" Musica looked up at his daughter.

"Yes?"

"Dad you have a shard in your neck. I have to take a look at it." Musica nodded and exposed his neck towards Kagome.

Kagome looked at the shard closely. It wasn't tainted at all but she will do what she can to make sure that Naraku can't use it against her father. Once Kagome touched it she knew that Naraku was going to use it like he did with Kohaku. So in order to relieve her father from Naraku's curse Kagome put some of her powers into the shard to purify Naraku's evil presents within the shard.

"There now Naraku can't control you." Kagome told her father. Musica stood up. His powers were back! What ever Kagome did to the shard thingy got him powers back.

"Kagome lets get the hell out of here." Musica said. Kagome got up as well and stood up behind her father.

* * *

With the Inu gang... 

"There it is!" yelled out Inuyasha as they approached Naraku's castle. They all prepared for battle. They battled through the gates and in front of the castle trying desperately to get inside and to Kagome.

When there was an explosion on the left side of the castle. Figuring it could be good the race towards the dust filled aired area. When Inuyasha and the others got there they were surprised that there was a guy looking familiar to their Kagome holding a fist out like 'he' hit the wall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed towards her. Kagome and the man looked at Inuyasha. Kagome looked relieved and the guy that looked like Kagome look puzzled like he's never seen a demon before in his life. But the reunion will have to wait the demons were coming back.

The gang started to fight again killing demon after demon. They glanced once or twice towards the man that was fight with amazing speed and strength. He was killing demons at an amazing rate and he looked like he was having fun with it.

After they killed all of the demons they searched the castle for Naraku and the man that kidnapped Kagome from them. They found nothing.

Inuyasha finally had his chance to look over Kagome but the same man would not let him. The man pulled Kagome behind him as in a protective manor.

"Who the hell are you?!" screamed Inuyasha. Kagome's father narrowed his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing young man." her father said.

"It's ok. He's Inuyasha. He protects me while I'm here." Kagome turned towards to Inuyasha and her other friends. "And this is my father Musica." Kagome said pointing towards him.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?!" everyone yelled out. Inuyasha almost fainted.

'_Her father, man I'm dead!'_

* * *

There it is! Inuyasha is a dead man. Yes he is. Being mean to Kagome but now her father's here what will Inuyasha do now? What will Naraku do and still what happen 11 years ago! Uhh! I want to know!

Kikyohater220 out of here!


	4. Going home

Sorry my fans but this chapter was going off a little and i decided to fix it. Everything is the same expect the end of this chapter.

* * *

Last time Kagome had just introduced her friends to her father. The group was edgy and still is. Mostly Inuyasha though because it was _Kagome's_ father. Kagome had told her father who the people were in their odd little group. Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the prevented monk, Shippo the little fox fit, Kirara the little two-tailed demon cat, and Inuyasha the half-demon who was inching away from Musica on edge.

With them introduced they started back to the village where it all started, Keade's village. When they got there the group explained the events to Keade then went to their different ways in the village still not believing that Kagome's father is here and alive.

When they split to their ways Sango went the village's market with Miroku buying some supplies for their next trip.

"Miroku…Do you think that Kagome's father is really alive again or is it a skim that Naraku has sent to go against us?" asked Sango looking at an item in her hand. Sango seeing it was not what she wanted put it back down.

"I do think that Naraku is planning to use him against us but I also think that Kagome's father is truly back to live." Miroku explained.

"Why do you think that Miroku? How can he be alive? He is from the future like Kagome remember." Sango told Miroku.

"Yes but if I know Naraku like I do he'd find away. This Naraku we are talking about. Naraku would do anything to make anyone of us suffer as much as he can. And besides this guy who kidnapped Kagome in the beginning seems to be from the future too so Naraku could use him to get the soul of Musica. Making Kagome's father alive again and making him really her father then to turn him against us might make break Kagome." Miroku took a deep breathe to continue his speech.

"Just remember Sango, Kagome has lost her father once before though when I'm not sure. If Kagome had to face her own father in battle or if we her friends had to re-kill him right in front of her eyes…" Miroku left the sentence hand in the air as both he and Sango knew what could happen to their friend if that was to happen.

"I-" Sango stopped talking. She turned her head towards Miroku; face red with anger, a vein popping out, and the deadliest glare Sango could muster.

It looks like Miroku's little 'cursed' hand found its way to Sango's ass. Sango screamed, "Pervert!" while giving a good slap to the face with her hand. How Sango wished that she had her Hiraikutso (sp?) with her right now. She had left it at Kaede's hut.

'_Uh! God can't he touch anywhere but my ass! Damn! Though I hope Kagome is going to be ok. Poor Kagome…I hope she going to be alright.'_ thought Sango.

With Inuyasha…

After explaining the events to the old hag Inuyasha went to the Sacred Tree. After all Inuyasha does his best thinking there.

'_What am I going to do? If that really is Kagome's father I'm so dead if Kagome tells him what I have done to her. Uh! Great now I'm going to be too scared to talk to Kagome without worrying if I say something wrong. What am I going to do? I hurt Kagome so much calling her names, going to Kikyo, and just out right being mean to her. Now I have to worry about Kagome's father who is most likely to be over protective with her especially around boys and me! God my life stinks!'_ Inuyasha thought dramatically. The last sentence echoed in his head as he continued to think about how his life sucks.

With Kagome and her father…

Kagome was walking through Inuyasha's forest; looking for her father. _'I wonder where dad went to. I hope he's ok.' _ thought a worried Kagome. After Kagome wondered around in the forest for awhile she came to find her father leaning against a tree sitting cross legged look out towards a small lake that he found. Kagome walked up to Musica and sat on her legs next to him.

"Hey you ok?" Kagome asked her father with her head too towards the lake in front of them. Musica turned his head towards his daughter. Musica shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess…" Musica had no idea if he was ok. He died protecting Kagome 11 years ago. From a man that wanted her, the man that he had trusted since his earlier days as both a kid and a ninja. Why had Tokna betrayed him? What had he done to have Tokna inflect so much pain on Kagome and his family? And because of this he and his family lost a lot that day. But now he's alive…yet not.

He never saw the child that his wife held in her womb. He has no idea what happen to his family. Musica just kept thinking. Was his family ok? What did his son look like? Has the world changed while he was died? What had happened? Though he will have a chance to see this he was at a lost, so was he ok? He did not know and Kagome's friends were not helping any. Where ever Kagome and he went one of them followed them. It was more of that dog fellow, Inuyasha that followed them when they went for a talk or just to spend time with each other. They didn't trust him and so he never had a chance to have Kagome alone to just and a personal talk.

"Kagome I would like to talk to that Inuyasha guy." Musica told Kagome. Said Kagome now turned her head with a confused and surprise look on her face and in her eyes.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"He follows us and I know that he doesn't trust me that much even if I'm your father. Though I think he's more afraid of me than worried for you." explained Musica.

"Inuyasha…afraid…of…you?" Kagome was now really confused now.

"Yea. You know even if he's not your boyfriend-cough-he's going to be worried that he'll upset you and that you'd come to me and I beat him up." Musica had coughed at boyfriend hinting to Kagome that they looked like they were. Kagome sits before him red in the face when he said boyfriend. Fighting like a married couple and cuddling up like newly weds.

Even though Musica never saw this he knew from the looks and how Inuyasha and now Kagome were acting about each other. Though I guess having a fox kit with a big mouth helps too. Kagome starting to cough nervously with a hand curled in a slight fist to cover her mouth. After Kagome got done with her fake coughing she cleared her throat and started to talk.

"Hey, before all of that how about we visit the family at home. I bet mom will faint once she sees you. Come on." said Kagome getting up and going towards the well. This was Music's chance to see everyone he left behind and something more.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Musica got out of his sitting position slightly with his hand reaching out towards Kagome as she run away towards a place he did not now of yet. Musica got up and started to run after her. "Come on! Wait up! I may be a ninja but I'm still old."

Kagome just giggled and went off into the forest with Musica in tow. Man she loved her father.


	5. Kata

I have not forgotten about this story just was having a hard time thinking on how to set the plot.

* * *

Kagome ran until she had reached the old well in the meadow

Kagome ran until she had reached the old well in the meadow. The bushes behind her started to move as Musica caught up with Kagome. When he finally came up to her he was bent over to lean on his knees and was panting for breath. Kagome had to laugh at her father. He could fight and kill things without even losing a breath. Now here he is; couldn't even beat his 16 year old daughter and panting from a little race to a well.

"You ok there Dad?" Kagome asked. Musica was still leaning over his knees and panting when he waved his hand to give him a minute. After a moment he stood up abruptly.

"I'm good." he told her. Kagome gave a nod signaling that she understood. Kagome came closer to the well to prepare for the jumping into it. Her father came behind her.

"So this is it? This thing is what connects this time and our time?" Musica asked her. Kagome nodded.

"Yes it is. Hard to believe it, I know. I had a hard time believing it myself." Kagome told him. Musica looked from Kagome then to the well in awe. All this time this old well was a portal to this time. He could remember telling a toddler Kagome to never go in there. That it wasn't safe. He never imagined that the well was this dangerous. Musica closed his eyes thinking of all the times he had caught Kagome trying to go into see what was inside but each time he was able to stop her before she got to far in. He could only think of the ideas and possibilities that could have happened if he didn't. Kagome could have been brought here years before as a child but this time she might not have survive the adventures that came with being here.

That brought back memories to the rest of his family. How was his wife holding up? He bet she was just as beautiful as ever. What about Grandpa? Was he still throwing fake sutras at people thinking that were demons of some kind. Then there was his son that he had never met before; Sota. How was he going to react? Will his son welcome him or run away from him? That thought pained Musica in the heart. He didn't think he will be able to handle it if his son Sota turned him away.

"Dad?" Kagome called out to him. Musica blinked his eyes. He had spaced out, worrying his daughter.

"It's ok, I'm ok." he told her but he was far from ok. Though he was grateful that he got to meet his daughter once again he feared of what the rest of his family would react.

"It's time to go Dad." Kagome told him as she put one of her legs on the rim of the well and lifted her arm out for her father to hold on to. Musica grabbed her hand and went on the rim of the well also preparing to jump in with his daughter. All too soon they jumped and the blue aura surrounded them.

Musica looked all around him as they past through the well. It was so strange. This old well had so much power in it and he didn't even know. It was none too fast as the blue light disappeared and they were in an old well again. Musica noticed right away that it was darker in the old well. He looked up half expecting to see the sky of the feudal era but instead he saw the roof of the mini shrine that housed the sacred well. They were in the present time.

"We're here." confirmed Kagome. _So I'm really home once again. When I died I thought I would never see this place again._ thought Musica. He closed his eyes sending a silent pray to kami for his thanks for a second chance at life, even if he was to die again at least he was able to see his wife again and got to meet the son he never saw.

"Are you coming dad?" asked Kagome bringing Musica from his thoughts. He smiled a warm smile to his daughter. He saw that she was half way up a ladder that was inside the well.

"Oh yes, I'm coming." he said to Kagome and he reached for the ladder. Kagome nodded and then began to clime once again up the ladder. It wasn't long before both Kagome and Musica reached the top of the well. Once Kagome got up she leaned over the rim to give a helping hand to her father. Musica gladly took and was out in no time.

Since they were both out Kagome walked over towards the sliding doors of the small shrine. She paused and she looked back as if she was asking a silent question to her father if she was allowed to open it. Kagome saw her father nod and she slowly opened the sliding doors. Musica closed his eyes and gulped down a hard lump in his throat. As the time passed he could only hear two things; the sliding of the door and his own fast beating heart. He wore that if he didn't calm it, it was going to jump out of his chest.

Once the sound of sliding quitted he slowly opened his eyes and walked out stiffly not knowing what was beyond the doors of the old well. Musica took an intake of breath at what he saw. It was the same. Everything to every little detail was the same. Nothing changed over the years of his death.

Kagome watched her father from a far. He looked like he was a kid in a candy store. He was looking every where he could to see if it was different form all those years ago. In fact they did nothing to change things. It looked like this one it was built; it was going to stay that way.

"Do you want to go inside, to meet our family?" asked Kagome. Musica stopped his looking and turned to Kagome. He gulped and nodded. He was afraid of their reaction to him but he was determined to see his family again. He followed Kagome to the back door. He watched her slide it open and walk in. He went in shortly after.

"Mom! I'm home and I brought someone with me!" yelled Kagome that traveled through the house. Soon enough footsteps were heard as a person walked towards their direction.

There a woman came out with an apron on to greet her daughter. "Hello Kagome. You're back awfully soon. Did you-" She stopped short of her words and froze in her place at the sight of the guest that was with Kagome. Kagome's mom shook her head at the sight of her late husband. He was dead. She saw his body at the funeral.

"Kata…" Musica whispered shocked at the sight of his wife. She had shorter her now but see hadn't changed since he had last saw her some years ago. His fantasy was cut off as he saw his wife starting to fall to the ground. He dove to caught her and checked her over to make sure she was find and alright. Once he was satisfied that she was fine he picked her up in bridle style.

"Is she ok?" asked a worried Kagome. She had seen her mother faint and was falling towards the ground. She didn't want her mother to be hurt because of this.

"Yes she's fine, she just fainted that's all." Musica said with a slight nod of his head confirming it. Kagome nodded relieved that her mother was ok. She watched as her father started to walk towards the living room. There he put Kata on the couch gently not wanting to hurt her.

An hour had passed before Kata had opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her house. She narrowed her eyes in confusion trying to remember how she had gotten here. It was an ordinary day like any other. She remembered that she had made breakfast for her family, she cleaned the house, and was in the middle of getting ready to go out to get the ingredients for the meal that she was going to make for dinner when she heard Kagome's voice ringing through the house. She had wondered what Kagome was doing home so early but went to greet her all the same. It was in the middle of her sentence that she saw…she saw…Musica! Kata's eyes widened as she recalled the events before everything went black. She shot up abruptly thinking about her husband. He was dead! She had seen his body at his funeral. So how was it that she had seen him in the kitchen of her home? Was Kagome playing a sick joke on her? _No Kagome would never do that._ thought Kata shaking her head side to side. Was her mind playing tricks on her and she imaged him standing behind Kagome. It was a possibility but she hadn't had one of those in years. Or…could it be that he is alive. That he had come back to her.

"Mom are you ok now?" asked her daughter that stood over her. Kata was relieved to see Kagome and there wasn't a single piece of evidence that her late husband was in fact alive once again. Was it all a dream?

"Oh Kagome…I had the strangest dream…" Kata begun but didn't get far when Kagome interrupted her.

"No mom, that wasn't a dream. Mom dad's back, he's alive." Kagome told her mother as she put a reassuring hand on Kata's shoulder.

Kata looked at her daughter with widened eyes and whispered a name she had not spoken of since his death. "Musica…"

"In the flesh, literally." chuckled a male's voice behind Kagome. Kata sat up to look over Kagome's shoulder to see the man that owned that voice. The one she longed to see one last time. Seeing what he mother was doing stepped aside. Kata's eyes watered making them over flow with tears. There he was. The man she had loved since she saw him, her husband and love; Musica.


	6. Sota

Kata felt faint again while looking at her late husband. Seeing right there, she couldn't comprehend who was in front of her. Of course her eyes were telling her what her mind refused to believe, that in fact, her husband was here and alive! She turned her eyes to her daughter.

"Kagome if this is some kind of joke, I'm not laughing." she said angrily. In her heart she knew that Kagome would never do such a thing but she knew she wouldn't be able to take it if it was in fact a sick joke played on her by her own child.

Kagome looked at her mother mournfully. She knew that it was going to be tough of her mother. Just hearing her mother now accusing her of playing this as a joke told Kagome of her struggles. It was going to be hard for her mother but Kagome was certain that everything was going to be alright.

"Mom, it's no joke." she assured her mother. "It's true, he's here, see."

Kata put a hand over her mouth muffling a gasp. She didn't want to believe it true in fear of losing him again but seeing Kagome now touching Musica proving he was solid and not disappear from touch, Kata did the only thing she knew, and that was to run to him.

With a cry she lunched herself onto Musica's person. She held now fear that her weight would over top him. She knew that Musica was strong and if he did fall, she simply didn't care. He was here with her and she could care less if they fell to the ground.

"Oh, Musica!" she cried.

Musica could do nothing but to hold his wife and comfort her in the best way he could. She sobbed into his shoulder wetting it to the point where gravity was pulling it down but Musica didn't care. To hold his wife and touch her like this was more than anything in his life. He could be out in a frickin' rain storm for all he cared. As long as he could hold her like this, it didn't matter to him.

Kagome watched at the sidelines with silent tears coming down from her face, What she was seeing right now was something she didn't think she would ever see again in her mortal life again. To see her father again with her mother together and alive was something she never hoped for, dreamed yes, hoped no.

Suddenly the moment was ruined when a slammed door awakened them all from their trance.

"Mom!" a called was heard. "I'm home! What's for dinner?"

Kata gasped through her tears realizing who it was. "Sota?"

Musica was confused as the two women in his life stared through a wall where the side door was on the other side of the house. At first he thought that it was a man in Kata's life. He wasn't surprised or hurt about that. It had been many years and he couldn't and wouldn't get mad over her getting over his death and moving on.

But then, he heard the person's voice and knew that this person was much too young to be someone of a lover to Kata. It was when he heard his wife's voice did it shock him to the core.

Sota? That was his son's name. Kagome had told him that back in the feudal era. His heart jumped many beats and accelerated knowing that this person was a son he had never met before. Kata looked from her husband to where her son was. She felt the body change when he figured out who Sota was.

Kata had a sad smile on her face. "Do you want to see him?"

Musica snapped out of his trance and looked at his wife, his mouth partly open not believing what was happening to him.

"Can I?" he said in shock.

Kata was stomped at the questioned. It was painful to hear that this man thought he had to ask to see his own son.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?"

Musica gave a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head. "Well I didn't know if you wanted me to see him. Because, you know, doesn't he think I'm died?"

Kata paused at the thought and realized that Musica was right. Sota did think that his father was dead and in all sense and purpose it was true up until this day. It was going to be confusing to the young boy but Kata wasn't going to keep Musica out of Sota's life. It wasn't fair to either person. Kata in her right mind couldn't keep Sota from his father, not when Sota had no idea who Musica was in the first place.

"Wait here." Kata pulled away from Musica and went to where Sota was.

Musica looked at Kagome. She could tell that he was nervous that Sota wouldn't accept him.

"I'll be okay." she tried to soothe him.

He gave her a smile at her comfort but it didn't help him much.

"Thanks."

A noise interrupted them as Musica looked over to the doorway. His breath caught in his throat. There in the door way was Kata leading a small boy. Musica knew that this boy was his son. His heart stopped him his chest. The boy resembled him a lot but Musica could tell that his son had also inherited his mother's soft side. He could see the love in the boy's eyes as clear as day.

"Sota?" Kata spoke up. The younger boy looked to his mother. "This is him, his your father."

Sota's eyes widened not believing what he was hearing. He remembered his mother tell him all the time of how his father was dead. But today was different. Today his mother pulled his aside when he came home and told him that his father was here. At first he didn't believe her, thinking it was sick joke she was playing on him. But this was his mother and he knew that she wouldn't do anything like that to him.

He looked at the man in front of him. He could see the authority air that the older man carried with him but also a sense of gentleness that was welcoming to any person. He was hesitant to go to the man. He didn't know his father no matter how many stories his mother had told him. For a second Sota clung to his mother scared of the man. He was uncertain of what to do. He wanted to run to his father as he felt the tears sting his eyes. He had always wanted to have a father but now that he was here he didn't know what to do.

He was afraid. Sota was terrified that his father wouldn't like him as a son; wouldn't accept him.

Musica gulped trying holding himself still. He didn't want to make any sudden movements. He was scared like his son that he would not be accepted as well. It was hard to stand there waiting for his son to come to him. It was hard to just watch as the younger boy cling to his mother not knowing what to do. It was hard just to be in the room.

Kata decide that neither were going to move, both afraid of what the other was going to do. With her hand she gently pushed Sota towards Musica. The young boy was startled by the touch and flinched. He moved none the less towards the other man. He was hesitate at first unsure of what he was going to do but Kata gave one last push before Sota started walking on his own free will.

With little steps Sota inched forward watched for any signs that he was doing something wrong. Musica on the other side watched in amazement of his son. When the young boy gave within a foot of him Musica couldn't contain himself anymore. He dropped to one knee and opened his arms to Sota to pull him into a hug.

Tears sprung in Sota's eyes when he saw the invitation form his father. He couldn't take it any more and ran into his father's arms.

Kagome seeing the moment with her own tears at the reunion stood by her mother watching. Kata put an arm around her daughter and started to pull her away from the scene deciding to give the two some time alone with each other. Kagome understood and went with her mother leaving the two in embrace to get to know each other.


End file.
